1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of device pairing and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Furthermore, a mobile terminal may be implemented as a wearable device that can be worn on a human body (for example, smart watch, smart glasses, head mounted display (HMD)) and the like. Here, the same sensors may be provided on each wearable device. For example, a GPS sensor may be provided in a watch type terminal and a glasses type terminal.
As the same GPS sensor is carried out in such a plurality of wearable devices, it may cause a problem such as an increase of unnecessary power consumption, derivation of different GPS information on each wearable device, and the like.